


Mammals

by d3vilsivy



Series: Wildfire Vagrant [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Implied Oral Sex, these two are fucking ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3vilsivy/pseuds/d3vilsivy
Summary: the day isabela and hawke first met, now with even more horny energy than the game! im gay
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Series: Wildfire Vagrant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mammals

As Isabela turned to face the buffoon who had so rudely interrupted her drink, she caught sight of a small party just coming in through the Hanged Man's rickety old door. A smug dwarf who she knew spent most of his time here, a gangly blonde who could use a hearty meal and a good night's rest, and a short redheaded woman who was almost thicker than Isabela herself and walked with an easy, confident swagger. She wrenched her gaze away from those dreamy, strong arms, and decided to give them all a show. 

Barely a minute of clever combat later, her assailants were sprawled groaning on the floor, and Isabela returned to her mug of ale with a satisfied grin. Just as she'd hoped, the redhead approached her, company trailing behind. Isabela had felt the heat of those icy gray eyes on her through the entire fight. 

When the woman spoke, her voice was low and gruff, with a strong backwoods Fereldan accent. One glance at her calloused hands and Isabela knew she must be a farm girl, a refugee driven from her lands by the Blight; but if her experiences had shaken her, it didn't show. She was dressed in worn mercenary leathers, with a dark, long-hafted knot-wood club strapped to her back. What Isabela wouldn't give to see it in action. 

It occurred to her that this stupidly attractive hammer of a woman might be the perfect solution to her pesky little nail of a problem. She made an offer, and they called it a date at a warehouse on the docks later that night. Isabela could hardly wait, for more reasons than one.

.. 

Gin never could turn down a pretty face. Sure, she'd made a fool of herself this way more than once, but one success was worth twenty failures to her; especially for a curvy pirate who seemed unacquainted with the concept of trousers. Gin wondered more than once if she'd dreamed the whole encounter, but Varric and Anders were ready and waiting for her when night fell. 

She had no idea what she was getting into. As it turned out, she didn't particularly care. All she wanted was a few stolen moments between Isabela's thighs, and then a few more; and before she knew it she was waking up on the floor of an empty room in the Hanged Man, head pounding, smallclothes completely absent, the taste of her pussy lingering through morning cotton-mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> the laura stevenson song this is named for is actually way more romantic than this fic, but they'll get there, kinda


End file.
